Light
by joxxmarie
Summary: Sakura takes a bad fall after capturing a card. While unconcious, she has quite a dream. Li/Sakura. One shot.


Author's note: I don't own the characters. If I did, why would I bother writing about them on here?  
This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me.

I used the names in the English version of the show rather than what's in the manga and Japanese version.  
So please note that . . .

Sakura Avalon = Sakura Kinomoto  
Li Showron = Syaoran Li  
Madison Taylor = Tomoyo Daidouji  
Meilin Rae = Meiling Li (yes, I know she wasn't ever in the manga)  
Kero = Cerberus

* * *

**Light**

"_Sakurrrrraaaaaaaaaa_," a distant voice called to her. Kero? That was Kero, right? But why did he sound so far away? What had happened? One minute she'd sealed a card and written her name on it, claiming it as her own, the next she'd been enveloped in this complete and never ending darkness.

_Kero! Kero, what happened?_ She started when she realized that she couldn't speak. Her lips were moving, though no sound emerged from them. Only her thoughts echoed through her mind, no other noise could be heard.

"Avalon! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

"Quit shaking her like that, man. It isn't going to help any."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

_Li. That was Li yelling at Kero._ His voice rang with worry and concern, even more so than her fluffy companion's. Come to think of it, now she could feel a slight shaking. Like the earth was moving beneath her. But what had Li said? She couldn't remember. Her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was rest. She'd worked so hard for that card she'd just captured. A nice rest in even a place like this wouldn't hurt. But the two were still yelling from that distant place. She couldn't sleep while the they were still noisily snapping at each other back and forth and while the ground continued to shake underneath her.

Shaking herself, she looked for a way to communicate with the pair. They were just too loud, and she was so exhausted. Finally, something caught her eye. It was only a slight glimmer, shinning at the end of this black abyss, though it was something. She had to try. Sakura quickly stood, because she'd discovered that she'd been lying limply on a sort of floor, brushed herself off, then bolted for the light. As she neared it, she realized it hadn't been a light at all. It was a person that seemed to have been waiting for her, arms outstretched. She blinked, realizing who the figure was, the one who was suddenly grinning down to her.

"Sakura." The person said simply, then beckoned her to continue forward with that grin that would have caused stronger people to go weak in the knees. Her pulse rang in her ears and her gasps shut out the taping of her footsteps, though the voice was as clear as if it had spoken in her own mind. She let out a cry as she covered the last few feet between them, suddenly discovering her voice again. The arms that had been held open to her now wound round her, embraced her. She found herself hugging the person back, holding onto the figure with everything she had. Warm breath tickled her ears before it spoke again, though the light that the person was emanating was suddenly blinding. She responded, though couldn't seem to get hold of herself. The light was overpowering her.

The next thing Sakura knew was that she was on her back, and not in that dark place anymore. No, she was ... on a couch? In a room she didn't recognize. Her emerald orbs took in the furniture, the window. It had gotten late. The sky was an inky black and the moon shown brilliantly from its high position. Stars freckled the heavens and glittered in that way that couldn't be replicated.

That was when she heard the nearing footsteps. Her eyes darted to the doorway as she attempted to sit up, though only found that such an action sent her vision spinning. "Don't!" The voice was urgent, though drenched with worry. Li was by her side in an instant, pressing her head gently down into the pillow beneath it. "You shouldn't move. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. Or rather, when you were pushed." His voice had gone from urgent and worried to seething with loathfulness when he corrected himself, though his eyes still swept over her gently.

Pushed? She'd been ... pushed? Hard enough to send her world spinning like that? "By who? Where's Kero?"

"The stuffed animal's with Madison in the other room." He'd ignored the first question completely, though she was sure he'd heard it.

"Where am I?"

"At my place. It was closer, and your friend thought it would be easier for me to carry you to." He still refused to answer her though, now that she thought about it, she had a fairly good idea as to who had pushed her. The only one who neither one had dared to mention. Meilin.

Sakura's eyes went wide when she realized what had happened. She'd been landing (having used the Fly card), though her feet hadn't yet touched the ground. And Meilin had been whining over how Li hadn't gotten the card. She'd seen Meilin next to her, though hadn't thought anything of it. There had been a quick jolt, then only darkness.

There was a silence between the two, one of understanding. It was as if their minds had meshed and they were communicating telepathically. In that same moment Madison strode in holding Kero.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." the raven haired girl giggled.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kero cried at the sight of his cardcaptor, awake and working properly.

"Hey," she replied smiling sheepishly, knowing all too well how her and Li must look; sitting in a darkened room, staring into each other's eyes that way. As if reaching the others' soul. "How long have I been out of it?"

"I'd say a few hours, now. I called your home and told your dad that me and my mom were kidnapping you for the night so he wouldn't worry." Madison, always one step ahead of everyone else, replied. She smiled knowing all too well that it would take her friend a moment or so to digest the information she'd just been given. Kneeing beside Li, she swiped a few dark strands away from Sakura's eyes before pressing an ice pack to her forehead.

"Thanks."

About a half an hour later Sakura was stable and concious enough to walk. Madison's car full of body gaurds awaited the girls and it was just a matter of moving the slightly woosy one that raised a problem. Though Sakura had protested and screached, saying she was well enough to walk, Li had insisted on carrying her to the automobile. Madison, knowing that you couldn't argue with him once he'd set his mind to something, merely nodding and smiled. She carried out Kero and Sakura and her school bags, then made room for her friend so that she could still lie down partially.

Li swept up the tiny brunette, careful to hold her steady. "She's sorry. About what she did to you, I mean." he murmured quietly as he carried her past Meilin's room. Sakura nodded against his chest, thinking back to what she'd seen while unconcious. She smiled then as he placed her beside Madison, who was already strapping her in and telling her in a soothing voice to rest her head. She nodded once more, her eyelids suddenly heavy.

"Take care of her."

"Of course."

There was the sound of the car door shutting, and then a few quiet taps on the window. Sakura knew that they'd began driving after that; she could hear the night's air blow against the vehicle as they sped on. Though she was still thinking of what she'd saw and heard in that almost dream of hers.

The light at the end of the tunnel had been Li. And in that moment where he'd been holding her, he'd said that he loved her. She'd smiled and had replied "I know. Love you too."

* * *

So what did you think?  
Sakura's dreams have been known to tell her important things . . .

Reviews would be amazing ;D


End file.
